


Meow

by dekuwu_1, Jonmartinbrainrot



Series: Chosen idiot London folk [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Other, cat people where you at?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuwu_1/pseuds/dekuwu_1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonmartinbrainrot/pseuds/Jonmartinbrainrot
Summary: Crookshanks lays under the sun, taking a cat nap, when a little door reveals,,, another cat.---Or we're just cat people, and these cat's deserve their own fic.....This is a side plot to our other fic: You're an avatar, Jon. I'm a wot? However, it be read as a stand alone.Check end notes
Relationships: Crookshanks & Admiral
Series: Chosen idiot London folk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194743
Kudos: 1





	Meow

*Insert fic*

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So as I've said in our last fic: You're a wizard Harry, I'm a wot? Me and Jonmartinbrainrot are currently working on the fic and coming up with the story.
> 
> But you if you love crack fics and major cross overs and know what Harry Potter is, then check out our fic: You're and avatar, Jon. I'm a wot?  
> We just updated it yesterday!
> 
>  **Edit (3/16/21):** Hey guys, so we mentioned in other fics, but because of our schedule, for now we'll only be working on _Just Monika_ and _You're an avatar, Jon. I'm a wot?_
> 
> Here's the schedule!:
> 
> Monday: N/A  
> Tuesday: N/A  
> Wednesday: _Just Monika_  
>  Thursday: _You're an avatar, Jon. I'm a wot?_  
>  Friday: N/A  
> Saturday: N/A  
> Sunday: N/A
> 
> We so sorry and we hope to start working on more, but with out adding too much stress it'll be like this for now. 
> 
> We do hope to see you soon, but for now stay safe and we appreciate all of you! <3


End file.
